Werewolf
Werewolf is a supernatural species in the HBO - Series True Blood. Mythology A werewolf is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or an therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius and Gervase of Tilbury. In addition to the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men. The werewolf is generally held as a European character, although its lore spread through the world in later times. Shape-shifters similar to werewolves are common in tales from all over the world. Werewolves are a frequent subject of modern fiction of the fantasy or horror genre. Thus, the ideas that werewolves are only vulnerable to silver bullets or other silver weapons, or that they can cause others to become werewolves by biting or wounding them, derive from 20th-century works of fiction. History *Sometime in the 900's A.D - Russell Edgington asks Ulfrik if he can have a few sheep so his wolves can eat. Ulfrik denies, and Russell forces his wolves to murder the family. (OW) * 1945 - Russell Edgington had a pack of wolves in Germany, during WWII. (OW) * 2008 - A group of werewolves are in a bar in Jackson, Mississippi and they are all under the direct control of Russell Edgington, whom is feeding them V. a. Russell Edgington has Werewolf guards outside of house in Jackson, Mississippi. Relationships Werewolves are the third strongest species in the Supernatural spectrum. Vampires being the strongest, and being around longer; also behind a Maenad. Werewolves are very hot-headed and will be quick to react to a Vampire, even though a vampire can easily over power a werewolf. A werewolf can rival a baby vampire, if they're not trained properly. Bill Compton had to train Jessica Hamby because of her young age, to fight off a Werewolf; which later payed off as she killed a werewolf. Powers *'Speed' - Werewolves don't have super-speed like a Vampire does. But they're speed is shown to be fast. *Super Strength - Vampires are one of the strongest species on True Blood. They're able to easily overpower a Shifter. *Shape Shifting - Werewolves are able to shift from a human into a werewolf. Weaknesses Not much is known about a werewolves weakness. *Vampire - A vampire can easily over power a Werewolf. Known Werewolves * Alcide Herveaux * Debbie Pelt * Cooter * Chuck * Barbara Pelt * Danielle * Emma Garza * Gordon Pelt * Gus * Hollis * Ryder * Rikki * Martha Bozeman * Marcus Bozeman * Kenneth * JD Carson * Nate * Janice Herveaux * Jackson Herveaux * Were Bitch * John Flood Creation Werewolves are unable to turn someone by scratching or biting them or injecting them with venom. Werewolves can only make someone else a Werewolf if one of the parents is a werewolf. Usually if the father is a werewolf then the chances of the offspring being a werewolf if a lot more likely. Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Species